


Passion and Temptation

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desire, Imprisonment, Isolation, Lust, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse was just a boy who followed a moral code, not accepting any advances from the opposite sex until the time was right. One day, he was kidnapped for a little experiment, and in this experiment we will see whether such a lifestyle really can influence one’s primal desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion and Temptation

_Jesse had a moral code as a teenager. He abstained from sexual activities, believing the act to be such a sacred thing that should be saved for marriage, where the partner will have been determined. Of course, he was a rather handsome and attractive boy, with tanned skin, a square face, and a good build. Many of his colleagues would make advances on him, but expectedly he would reject them, holding on to his code. It seems that he is still looking for the right girl to spend his entire life with._

“That’s what I was able to write about you after watching you this whole time, Jesse,” the man in the lab coat and thick glasses exclaimed to Jesse, tied to a chair with a frightened yet furious look on his face. “That is why I chose you for my experiment.”

“W-Why am I here?” Jesse blurted out, unable to contain his anger and anxiety. “And m-most of all, who the hell are y-you?”

“Ah yes, I have not yet introduced myself to you, Jesse. How rude of me.” The man stated, and then proceeded with his introduction. “I am Dr. Brendon Kasaijima, the lead researcher for this program we are going to put you through. I would tell you the name of it, but my superiors have ordered me to refrain from telling you that information. But of course I should give you the other details.”

“We have a room for you to be in, and a rather peculiar one at that. The temperature control is very precise, and we have lighting in it, so you can feel right at home. Also in this room we can fill it with anything we believe is necessary. Sometimes we may need to use a sleeping gas if we want to change something in the room without you interfering. We even have pheromones to use as well. Also-”

“Pheromones?” Jesse interrupted. “Why the fuck do you need those?”

“Well, I see that you aren’t that restricted on your use of words” Dr. Kasaijima snarked, “But anyway, I already told you why we chose you, but I didn’t expect you to be listening at that point anyway. Still, there is no point in not keeping you informed. You see, we are running an experiment to see just how societal norms and values influence your inner primal desires, if at all.”

“So by primal desires, you mean lust, then?” Jesse assumed.

“Precisely!” Dr. Kasaijima remarked in content. “We are here to see how your lifestyle has changed who you are deep down. Did choosing to abstain from sexual activities really ingrain such discipline into your mind, or are you still loaded, ready to burst when stimulated enough?”

“Look,” Jesse said, exasperated, “I have no idea what you are saying, but please. Let me go. I wanna go home.”

“Forgive me, Jesse,” Dr. Kasaijima coldly commented, “but that won’t be happening anytime soon. But what is going to happen now is that we prepare you for the room.”

“Wait, what are you-,” Jesse could not finish his sentence when he was instantly unbound, restrained by two men, and stripped.

One of the men had a knife that he used to slice open Jesse’s shirt. The other man then pulled off the rest of the shirt off. Then the knife swiped across Jesse’s belt, and his jeans slid off as if he were molting. Next the man slashed at his undergarments, which proceeded to fall off. Surprisingly, Jesse was unhurt during all of that, except for his dignity as he stands exposed to everyone.

Dr. Kasaijima then said, “In case you’re wondering, these guys like to cut things up as it makes it easier for them. But anyway, carry on.” Immediately, the two men dragged Jesse away and into the room.

 

They threw Jesse into the room, literally, and shut the thick metal door. He hit his head on the ground, and when he got up, he was dizzy. After his vision steadied, Jesse looked around. The walls and floor were all white, illuminated by flat white ceiling lights. In the middle of the floor was a mattress, queen size. They were white as well. Jesse continued to look scour the room to see if anything was a different color, but to no avail. Despite being naked, Jesse did not feel cold at all, probably due to some kind of heating system, but he could not find any vents, just white.

Jesse then began to cry. _Why me? Why does this shit have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? Why? Damn it all._

“Let me go, you assholes!” This sudden high-pitched shout caught Jesse by surprise as the door was once again open. Another unfortunate victim of this experiment was thrown into the room. This person was undoubtedly a girl, with shoulder-length wavy hair and an hourglass figure, but also rather dark-skinned. She, too, was stripped naked, and her breasts and genitalia were in full view for Jesse’s eye. Then the girl looked up to see Jesse. She was pretty, with a sharp jaw, high cheekbones, and almond-shaped eyes. However, her eyes were red with trails of dried liquid flowing from it.

Jesse could only say “So were you crying?”

“Well, duh, douchebag.” The girl rudely responded, covering herself private areas with her arms. “Don’t talk to me.” She turns her head around and continues to weep.

 _She was forced here as well, huh?_ Jesse thought to himself. _What are these bastards even doing? Really, an experiment about making us do things against our will? These sick asswipes._

Jesse and the girl did not move nor speak for a good hour. The girls was still curled up in a ball, but has stopped crying. Jesse kept insulting his imprisoners inside his head, but even he grew tired of it. At last, Jesse looked at the girl and asked “What’s your name?”

“Why do you want to know, you fucker?” the girl responded.

“I mean,” Jesse began to explain. “We’re going to be stuck here for a while, so we might as well get to know each other. I’m Jesse, by the way.”

“Lily,” the girl replied, much to Jesse’s surprise. “Now go away.”

 

“Nothing seems to be happening between them,” one of the monitoring researchers said to Dr. Kasaijima. “I mean, they talked for a bit, but nothing more.”

“Hmmm,” Dr. Kasaijima hummed. “Well we can’t get results like this. I guess we should go on with the first step of the procedure.”

 

Jesse and Lily continued sitting, not saying a word to each other. Then, there was a sliding sound. The two prisoners quickly turned their heads toward the source of the sound. There was a small opening at the bottom of where the door was, and two trays slid out from it. Jesse took a closer look and realized that there was food. He was in such distress that he had forgotten how famished he was at the moment. Lily clearly thought the same, too, as she immediately reached for one of the trays. Jesse grabbed the other one, and both of them wolfed down the meals.

Satisfied, Jesse set aside the tray and lied down on the cold floor. _How long have I been here? It feels like about a whole day, but knowing me it’s probably only been four hours._ Jesse then slams his fist onto the pale ground. _Why does it have to be me?! Why?!_

Jesse continued angsting for a good half hour before he calmed. After staring at the ceiling the whole time, Jesse decided to turn his head to look at Lily. She was lying on her side with her back facing Jason. _Must have been pretty tired, I guess._ Jesse thought to himself. _Wait. She doesn’t seem like the type that would relax so easily, especially around me. Whatever, I’ll just let her get some rest. Gotta get the energy to make it through this shit_

 

“No advances have been made boss after we drugged Lily,” one of the researchers told Dr. Kasaijima. “Jesse’s just sitting there, just looking at her from time to time, not moving at all.” 

“Well, we never expected Jesse to break his vows quite that easily,” Dr. Kasaijima chuckled. “Prepare the pheromones right now. But not too much. Just a little kickstart, and let the natural stuff do the rest.”

The researcher heeded the order and yelled at the technicians to prepare the chemicals. Dr. Kasaijima could only smile while thinking about what might happen next.

 

 _Welp, I guess another hour gone._ Jesse calculated. He had nothing better to do in this colorless room, just him and a girl, both without clothing. _Just something to do. Anything._ Jesse took a deep breath. Suddenly, his heart started pounding.

It didn’t stop there. Jesse felt something go down from his chest to his stomach, and then further onto his crotch. He started breathing rather heavily, almost panting. _What’s going on?_ Jesse thought as the strange feeling continued to permeate through him. Then he looked at Lily.

 _She’s been like that for hours. Is she alright?_ Jesse pondered rather excitedly. _Maybe I should check her pulse._ He began crawling towards Lily as his heart continued to pound heavily against his chest. When he reached the unconscious girl, Jesse put two fingers onto her neck. He could feel a throb, but for some reason Jesse chose not to be convinced by that. Slowly, he dragged his fingers from Lily’s neck all the way to her rest, making contact with her skin the whole time. He felt the pulse again, but Jesse decide to try one more place.

Slowly, Jesse turned Lily over onto her back, her front fully exposed to him. Jesse gazed up from her legs, to her pelvis, and then to her torso. Just one more. Jesse told himself as he place his hand at the center of Lily’s chest. He felt something a bit toward the left, and slowly he moved his hand onto Lily’s breast. He couldn’t feel a pulse, but Jesse no longer cared. He twirled Lily’s nipple with his finger, and set his other hand on the other one. Jesse’s own pulsed began to accelerate, and he had to take a deep breath. In through the nose and out through the mouth, except he kept on letting air into his nostrils. “S-she..” Jesse began to blurt. “She smells so nice.”

Jesse then leaped back, away from Lily. He placed his hands on his sweaty face. _What the hell am I doing? Did I really want to do that to her?_ Jesse stayed in this position for several minutes, unable to believe what he was just about to do to an innocent girl. _Just calm down. Calm down. Just take a deep breath._

He once again breathes to calm himself. Instead, his heart continues to pound even more, and he soon could not contain his excitement. Jesse took another look at Lily, eyes grazing over her body. Jesse then rushed back toward Lily, and set his lips onto hers.

Jesse kissed the sleeping beauty passionately, not making a sound and not letting his mouth move away. He then stopped with Lily’s lips, and then proceeded with his her breasts. Jesse could not think as he sucked on Lily’s nipples. Then he moved on to lick her abdomen, driven not by his mind, but some kind of instinct.

Soon Jesse’s mouth grew tired, yet he was not satisfied. He looked at Lily’s crotch, and opening where no man has passed through, and then to his own, a spear ready to penetrate.

Jesse really could not stop himself. His mind was overcome by a lust for pleasure. As he sweats and pants, Jesse moved closer to Lily, and entered her.


End file.
